


The List

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: A character finds what they believe is a secret code but it turns out to be someone’s grocery or to-do list written in shorthandKylo follows Poe around the marketplace, certain that he's obtaining provisions for the Resistance
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 30





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Post TFA  
> if TLJ can turn Hux into Daffy Duck, I can do the same to Kylo

Hux stared at the words on the screen projected before him. He knew what they were. Useless information. He was ready to get on with his day. But his (and it disgusted him to even use this impersonal term) cohort was still glaring at it. It was weird seeing Kylo Ren without his mask all the time but Hux felt that it leveled the playing field in terms of expression.

1\. serena tea

2\. flowers (pink and purple)

3\. that one thing for Kccks

4\. Rey food

"Has anyone decoded the meaning yet?", Kylo asked.

There were many shared glances around the room before most of them landed on Hux. He truly, honestly, wished his life would end right now. But he cleared his throat anyway.

"'Decoded the meaning'?"

"It's a list, possibly of tasks, more probably of items. They might be weapons the Resistance intends to use. Do we know where they're going?"

"No sir", another officer answered. "But we have a likely set of locations based on the item serena tea."

"You think they mean to get actual tea?", Kylo questioned.

"Uh-"

"They must mean a poison or something of that nature."

"Of course, sir. Then perhaps the dealer they mean to buy from has a tea front to hide their tracks?"

Kylo frowned like he was surrounded by idiots and there was a tense silence in the room. "Ready my ship with the coordinates."

When he and Hux left there was a collective sigh. And while many were relieved, some simply rolled their eyes, sure this list had no secret significance. But whether it did or not, Kylo Ren seemed determine to investigate it himself. Which meant he wouldn't be around here for a while. No one would complain about that.

* * *

Poe moved about the marketplace. He was glad for places like this where he could grab more than one thing at once. He'd save the flowers for last, no wanting to ruin them as he walked around, but he did eye a bouquet that caught his attention. They had purple centers that turned blue towards the edge of the petals.

"Can you hold these for me?", Poe asked the vendor. "I'll come back for them later today."

"We don't hold flowers. It's first come first serve", they said as they held a hand out to receive something.

Poe rolled his eyes, handed the credits over, and then continued on to get the rest of his list. Trailing behind was Kylo Ren, disguised as an ordinary citizen of the galaxy in brown robes and a mask that covered the top half of his face.

So the flowers seemed to be actual flowers, but he hadn't ruled out that they might serve a secret purpose just yet. When he followed Poe into the tea shop, he pretended to be deciding between different leaf varieties. When Poe left, Kylo spent the next ten minutes trying to interrogate the shop owner about their backdoor business. But even after using the Force, he got nothing. Either the owner was stronger than she looked or she really knew nothing.

It took him a bit to catch up to Poe after that, but Kylo was able to watch the tail end of a transaction with another vendor. Poe had picked something up that was sealed in a metal box with a handle.

"I want what you just gave him", Kylo demanded.

The vendor looked to Poe, then Kylo, then shrugged. "It will take a week for it to ripen."

"Give it to me now."

There was another shrug and they placed a gas mask over their face before carefully opening a crate. Kylo accepted the...whatever it was, it appeared to be a firm melon of some kind.

"Get that thing in a container before you go too far", the vendor warned.

Kylo rolled his eyes. Whatever value this thing had, he could protect it from any wannabe thieves. He caught up to Poe again and followed him when the melon started to emit a strange smell, then a bad smell, then it turned from firm and dry to soft, slimy and fleshy. He grimaced as it oozed and ended up slipping on its secretions, falling over into a booth.

Poe lost his tail in the commotion, not that he was aware of it in the first place, and returned back to base. The first thing he did was hand the metal box over to Kccks, who grabbed it almost the moment he landed. Next, he left a bag near the room Rey used. He could hear her and Leia in there and didn't want to disturb them.

He then went to Finn's bedside and arranged the flowers next to him. Poe was sure he'd wake up soon. Otherwise he might explode with all he had to tell him. Poe wanted to praise him for his bravery, to hold his hand and feel it being held back. And recently he was thinking how nice it might be to kiss him. When Leia entered, Poe handed her a warm cup of the serena tea. He was drinking it too. It was meant to calm nerves and help people sleep.

"I knew you'd tell me to get some rest again", Poe said, gesturing with his cup.

"Actually, I was coming to tell you to get your armor on", Leia said, patting his shoulder and walking away with her tea.

"Get my what on?"

"What is this supposed to mean?", Rey demanded to know, thrusting the bag forward that read 'Rey food'.

"Uh, is that a trick question?", Poe asked, searching the room but Leia had already made her escape. "It's food for you."

"Did you have to label it 'Rey food'?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You make it sound like I'm a pet. Would it have killed you to put 'food for Rey'? Or even just 'Rey's food'?"

"Look, I wasn't thinking that hard when I was making the list", Poe said. "And I didn't even know what it'd be at first. Just that I knew when I'd see it."

"I don't need you to feed me", Rey said, opening the bag anyway. "I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just thought maybe you'd enjoy something different for once."

Rey pulled something out that was wrapped in paper. When she tore it open, she took a bite and the first thing she realized was that it was bready...and then meaty... and then there were other things she couldn't identify but needed to get in her stomach right away.

"So did I get it right?", Poe asked, already knowing the answer from how she was devouring it. One of these days he'd show her how to savor food.

Rey swallowed. "Don't label stuff weird." She backed out of the room while still eating, then immediately returned. "And don't do anything weird to Finn." She had seen the way Poe looked at him.

Poe blushed but said nothing. Rey didn't know what she was talking about. He wasn't being weird. Sure, he'd only known Finn for about a few hours total before he lost consciousness, but love at first sight didn't need to make sense.


End file.
